Rechargeable batteries are an important source of portable power for transportation and recreation equipment, utility devices, and other electrical applications. Maintenance of a rechargeable battery, also referred to as a storage or secondary battery, often requires charging the battery by converting power available from an alternating current (AC) source to meet the needs of the battery.
In pursuit of minimization of complexity and component cost, typical battery chargers operate at the same frequency as the electrical power distribution system, also called the AC mains, which is sinusoidal 60 Hz or 50 Hz AC virtually throughout the world. While inexpensive and straightforward in application, such battery charger designs fail to take advantage of recent innovations in electronic components and concepts that promise to permit significant benefits. For example, chargers operating at the AC mains frequency may not be as efficient as desired. They may also be larger and heavier than desired.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a battery charger that provides reduction in size and weight as well as enhanced power use efficiency compared to conventional designs.